9 Months
by Haru-licious
Summary: A one night stand causes double trouble for two young men. Trouble that their wives might not ever let them live down... some Gale x King. MPreg.


°o.O;; ~9 Months~ ;;O.o°

as written by

Viva La Viveca

&

Schyra

Disclaimer: Neither of us own, or claim to own, any of the characters featured in this story. This story is not based on fact. Actually... it's just my (Viveca) sadistic nature (and a weird dream) that caused this to be written. Do not sue us... mostly cuz you won't get anything...

Summary: A one night stand causes double trouble for two young men. Trouble that their wives might not ever let them live down... Gale x King, Gale x Sakura, King x Emillia (or however you spell it). Adorable Catt. MPreg.

Prologue :: What the... fuck???

Gale Glory yawned, stretching and trying to block out the bright light that shown through the open window. Between the very big headache he now had and the way his body ached, he figured he must have had a VERY exciting night. His imagination consisted of his lovely wife, Sakura, in very sexy lingerie, no doubt supporting the strap on she seemed to enjoy using on him. Not that he minded much as she was very good at using it.

A goofy grin crossed his face as he rolled over, wrapping an arm around the warm body next to him. His hand wandered up the very muscular stomach to the toned chest. Which was only his first warning something was extremely wrong here. Last he time that he had checked Sakura didn't have a long scar running across her stomach... nor was she this wide. No, Sakura was very petite and slim. Skinny enough that he could wrap both arms around her and nearly be able to touch his own sides. This body was wide enough that he couldn't even get his arm all the way around it. His bed mate wasn't fat; far from it, but the width of the body nearly matched his, meaning only one thing.

His bed mate was male.

There were no soft, succulent breasts, he realized as his hand wandered up the chest. He cringed, not opening his eyes because he was almost afraid to see who he was in bed with. He moved his other hand, patting down his own body. He had no clothes on. Fear crept it's way up his stomach as he let his hands wander down the other man's body a little bit. No clothes there either.

"Mmmm..." the other man said, stretching a little bit and yawning. His voice was full of exhaustion and affection. His voice was too damn familiar. "Do that again Em..."

Gale yelped when a calloused hand grabbed his ass roughly, rolling right out of bed and crash landing on the floor. "Ugh... Fuck..." he rubbed the newly forming bump on his head, sitting up. He looked up on the bed, thanking the gods that at least the blankets came with him to keep him covered. The floor was extremely cold for some odd reason. It was mid-October, yes, but it was never this cold inside any normal house.

King Raregroove, official best friend of Gale Glory, was laying on the bed, just sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The sheets slid down his stomach, piling in his lap. Gale blushed fiercely, trying not to remember what happened the night before. Something inside told him it was much better off that he just never knew.

King looked around, blinking confusedly. He had just sworn someone- he caught sight of Gale's head just above the edge of the bed. He moved over. "Gale? Why the hell are you here?" he asked, his voice sounding nothing more than tired. He was very good at hiding his emotions, so even though he sounded like he was just asking a question, inside he really was wondering why his good friend was sitting on the floor looking a bit dazed and even more so naked.

Gale met the golden eyes, memories slowly coming back to him. "I... I guess... we got really drunk last night?" he said innocently, trying to block out the scary but erotic (as least as far as his dick was telling him) pictures of King licking whipped cream off his-

"Really drunk?" King blinked. "Uh... well... of course we got really drunk, it was a party... that's not what I mean... why are you laying on the floor... naked?"

"How the hell should I know?! I can't even remember what the party was about last night!!!" he said a little too quickly, his tone a bit on the high-pitched nervous side. Of course, like any drunken night for Gale Glory, the pictures were slowly coming back to him. King knew Gale too well to not know this.

"Where's Emilia?"

"Where's Sakura?" Gale retorted, standing up. He kept the blankets firmly gripped around his waist as he started rushing around attempting to find his clothes. "I just woke up, so I don't know anything more than you do!"

King groaned, flopping on his back and rubbing his temples. He was no light-weight when it came to drinking, that was for sure but even he was having a hard time remembering. He blinked when the blanket fell from Gale's hips. Gale grabbed his pants and started to pull them on before a "Dude... is that CHOCOLATE and WHIPPED CREAM on your ass?!" stopped him.

Gale hit his head against the wall, falling over with one leg in the pants and the other part way in the air trying to get the pant leg over the foot. It was a little unbalanced and he came crashing to the ground. "Oh god I'm going to die..." he said, looking up at King as the blond rushed over to help him. King was laughing hard. It wasn't often he got to see such a show shortly after waking up. "I think... I think we '_did it'_ last night."

King blinked. Gale was still shy about the subject of sex, at least until he had a few beers in him and was talking about what a beast Sakura was in bed. Other than that he would blush and get a little flustered. King had always found it both amusing and a bit annoying, but now... now he was glad. Because it meant he knew EXACTLY what Gale was talking about when he said the words 'did it'.

"No way..." King replied, backing away. "No. Uh-uh, I would NEVER fuck my best friend!! I wouldn't even ACT like I was or even give my best friend sexual favors!! Nor would I ask him to give ME sexual favors... At least not without a video camera for blackmail later on!! A-and I'm MARRIED anyways. If I wanted sex, I would have-"

"The girls left early... 'cause they were tired and didn't want to deal with a bunch of drunk guys... So they left... I think Emilia said something about staying the night with Sakura and Catt so she wouldn't have to deal with 'King's drunken ass coming in at five in the morning'... her words, not mine!" Gale said as his memory of the night was nearly completed. Sometimes he hated the way his mind worked. Mostly on days like today.

King was just slightly pale, because even though it was a bit fuzzy, he remembered a lot of what happened that night... mostly all of it dealt with the sex part of it. Normally he wouldn't have minded remembering the drunken romping, but this was clearly not with his wife... this was with _Gale Glory._ He gulped, sitting down on the bed. "Oh god... we're so fucked with the wives find out about this..."

Gale's face lit up just a little bit. "M-maybe they never have to know about it!! Maybe there's no proof!! I don't remember anyone else seeing us or anything s-so maybe, if we just act normal and keep it quiet, they'll never find out!!" he sounded excited at this though. King nodded vigorously, hoping that Gale was right.

So as they cleaned up, dressed and got ready to go find the girls, they agreed to act normally and never tell a soul about that night, in hopes that it would never be heard or spoken of again.

Oh, how sadly mistaken they were.


End file.
